


Had it coming

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fratricide, Gen, Genji is trans but it's not the focus, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Genji is expecting it now. He's ready for the consequences to finally reach him. It can't be any worse than what he's faced before. He hopes he isn't wrong.He is wrong.





	Had it coming

The main hall of the Shimada Castle is beautiful. If Genji didn’t hate the place as much as he does then he would love it. It’s a wonderful center to the beautiful extravagance that he’s known so long and come to hate. No one is here, not even security that normally would be. They’re all at the funeral, he knows that the help will be lingering. Maids, security, groundskeepers, they all have to pretend to have loved Sojiro by staying longer than needed.  
  
Family has no such obligations, proven by the figure Genji can see entering. “Welcome home Hanzo.” Genji says with a lazy smile. “How was it?"  
  
“His body isn’t even cold.” Hanzo says to him. “And you can’t wait to shame him? You should know better than this.”  
  
"And you have to be like that right away, don't you?" Genji asks without expecting an answer. "No hello? So rude. I'd figure the favorite son would know better than to be so impolite."  
  
"You are sitting in your commoner's clothes in one of the most sacred areas here. You've never cared about what is or isn't polite." Hanzo points out. It's fair.   
  
Genji knows this has been coming. He’s had it coming for a long time. It’s only been the buffer of his father and his brother both being around that’s kept this from him. A confrontation has been inevitable. Despite all the ways they hate him it’s protected him. He’s still the son of Sojiro and the brother of Hanzo. Now that Sojiro is dead and in the ground he doesn’t have that buffer. He’s sure this is his reckoning.   
  
“I’m not drunk.” Genji says. It’s one of the rare times he’s one hundred percent sober. No booze, no designer drugs, no smoke, nothing is clouding his system. This high is all natural. Sitting in front of the dragon tapestry with his back against where the family swords are kept, he’s never felt more buzzed. Sojiro is dead. Fading from the earth the way that the bruises that Genji wears from that man's hand fade from his skin.   
  
"No? Then why so cheerful?" Hanzo looks close to rage. It's the most emotion Genji's seen out of him in years.  
  
Facing the room with his head tipped back, Genji grins. “This is the best I’ve felt in years, Hanzo. You have no idea. The only reason I’m not throwing the biggest party is that I’m waiting for the help to clear his things out. It’ll put his funeral to shame.”  
  
“Have some respect.” Hanzo snaps. “Is it impossible for you to have any honor?”  
  
“He’s fucking dead.” Genji spits the words like venom. “I hope he’s rolling in his grave for the rest of his life. Look at us. We're a good old pair of disappointments if there ever were. When do you think he stopped loving us, brother?”  
  
Hanzo’s eyes harden the way it does when he gets defensive. “Do not.” Hanzo says, soft and deadly.   
  
Genji staggers to his feet, still drunk on victory and freedom that comes from that fucker being in the ground. One hand goes up to card through his hair, sliding through the delicate bleached strands colored lime green. The crackle of hair gel leaves a faint sticky feeling on his left fingers. The gesture is self-soothing. It reminds him why he does this. Every single part of him has been perfectly tailored to be everything that Sojiro and the whole damn family hates. Short colored hair, common clothing, piercings, everything they hate he wears proudly. Hanzo has always hated it and Genji can pick up on it now as he always can. Genji grins a lazy grin, facing his older brother who’s still in his funeral outfit. Genji hasn’t even had to change, having never gone to the funeral in the first place. It's a damn good thing because he would have gotten drunk and made a bigger fool of himself.   
  
“You know what I've come to know? He stopped loving me first.” Genji thinks out loud. “Remember that time when I was five? I told you what I wanted my new name to be. Genji, common enough, no? Father hardly tolerated it. I had others in mind, but you liked that one the best. That was before you stopped loving me too.”  
  
“ _Do. Not_.” Hanzo grits out. He doesn’t deny it. Genji figures that’s fair. It hurt like hell, knowing that the boy who Genji had adored and loved more than anything was so twisted to hate him. Now it’s nothing but a dull ache that chews on the inside of his stomach whenever he has to interact with Hanzo. By-the-rules traditional Hanzo who hates everything about Genji, same as usual.   
  
“What? Do you not like remembering a time when we loved each other? When did you stop fighting for me, Hanzo?"  
  
"I have always fought for you, Genji." Hanzo stresses. "I've spoken for you, kept you from your consequences, and you don't respect a damn thing I've done!" He snarls. "You brought these things on yourself. I refuse to be blamed for it"  
  
Genji sneers. "Oh, I'm sure you protect me, but it's not because you love me. It's because you feel you have to. When did father poison you against me? It bet it was it when mother killed herself and father started realizing that the whole Genji thing is not a phase. Was that it?” Genji asks.  
  
Hanzo’s face goes blank with shock. “How-” He stops himself. “Who told you.”  
  
“Mother’s old maid before she passed away. You know, my nanny? She told me on her deathbed that she helped mother go through with it.” And Genji had made sure to give the woman’s family enough money to get the fuck away from the Shimada. It was the least he could do to repay them.  
  
Hanzo looks a smidgen ashamed of himself the way he should be. He doesn’t speak.  
  
"Mother killed herself because of father." Genji says with a sneer. Hanzo flinches. "And you. And me. Her cause of death should have been ‘Shimada’ rather than heart attack."  
  
Hanzo's unreadable expression is hard to bear. "Genji, please.”  
  
"Did you or father ever intend on telling me, or did you think I'd believe your story forever?" Genji asks. He knows the answer. Father has taken it to his grave, and Hanzo would honor any damn thing father asked of him.  
  
"We never intended on telling you." Hanzo nods, and he looks away, finally unable to meet Genji's face. "I knew you were close to mother, closer than anyone. I didn't want that to break your heart or for you to think that you had something to do with it."  
  
Genji laughs, empty and painful. "This is rich, coming from you. Break my heart? My heart has been broken since you left me behind to attend to every whim father ever had. My mother's  heart was broken a hell of a long time before then. You know what did it? It was me. That day when she helped me dye my hair blue I told her that I wish you and father loved me. She made sure to tell me that she loved me more than anything. Then when I left to sleep and set the color in she did it."  
  
Genji continued. "She took father's medication and choked it down and died from a heart attack as a result." He jabs a finger at Hanzo. "It took me wishing that my own flesh and blood loved me for her to realize that there was no love in the house. There's only death and toxicity. No, it's not my fault she killed herself. It's yours, and it's father's. But I was the catalyst.”  
  
Hanzo finally finds the nerve to speak. “Where are you going with this Genji? Do we have to do this on the day he’s buried?”  
  
"I hate you." Genji says. Hanzo’s face flashes with pain. "All this time, and I finally mean it."  
  
“Genji-”  
  
“Now you, it took longer for father to stop loving you. See, he didn’t like himself. Ever since mother died, he knew that he was doomed to destroy everything he touched. It runs in the family. When you kept emulating him he realized he’d created another disaster in the making. A man doomed to have an unhappy marriage and unhappy children, doomed to be like him.” Genji watches Hanzo’s face for signs of pain. Nothing. He has such a good poker face, Genji envies it.  
  
“Are you done?” Hanzo asks.   
  
Genji shrugs. “I guess I am. So you’re in charge now. Are you going to be the one to give me a black eye when I speak out of line?”  
  
Hanzo’s teeth flash in his next shout. “If you would only listen that wouldn’t happen! If you would listen to me and do as you're told then we wouldn’t have to do this!”  
  
“Do what?” Genji asks. It dawns on him a second later. “Oh. Oh I see. You planned this then? Is this my last warning? Well I’ll tell you that I refuse to rot under you and your terms. So what is it? Are you going to remove my tattoo? Will I be banished? Or will it be a disowning?”  
  
Hanzo’s expression grows a shade bleak. “Death."  
  
Death. The word rings in Genji’s ears. But of course. They wouldn’t let him out would they? He squares his shoulders. “Of course it is.”  
  
Hanzo’s teeth set into a tight clench. “That’s all you have to say?”  
  
“What else is there to say. How archaic. It’s to be expected from the elders, the ones who gave you that old man name. In a few decades you’ll be right up there. And I’ll bet you’ll still be silent when they call me by my birth name.”   
  
Genji can’t bear to face Hanzo’s expression. He turns to face the tapestry. “What sealed the deal on my death?”  
  
Hanzo takes a moment to answer. “It’s… they think you’re conspiring against us. With those Overwatch agents approaching you."  
  
Ah. That. Genji supposes it was only a matter of time before that would have been exposed. "Huh." Genji says. "Reasonable. I should learn to be more careful."  
  
"Are you telling me- you're not even going to deny it? You have been plotting against us? Genji!"  
  
"I haven't." Genji says. "But their offers have been tempting as hell. Assassins to kill you and father as long as I clean up my act. Dirtier work than I'd expect from Overwatch of all places. I wouldn't take their offers."  
  
"The elders won't have us taking chances."  
  
“No, I suppose they won’t.” Genji doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say after this. “And why’d you come approach me about this? Do you want me to prepare my last rights? Make a letter to my current boyfriend?”  
  
Hanzo’s voice is empty and cold when he speaks next. “You have to kill yourself.”  
  
Genji’s retort is automatic, the same thing he says to everyone who wishes his death. “Kill me yourself you fucking pussy _._ ”  
  
_“Genji_.” Hanzo sounds scandalized.  
  
“You’re the one asking me to die.” Genji says. “You want me dead? Do it yourself!”  
  
Hanzo’s voice has a tint of mild horror. “You’re going to be that selfish? You’re going to make me clean up your messes again?”  
  
“Nothing new, is it?”  
  
Genji faces the tapestry and watches it. The way the pale moonlight shimmers on the worn cloth, the twist of blue and green, the beautiful swords lying there. He hates them. He hates them all and he wishes Hanzo would get on with it.  
  
Before that last thought can fully cycle through his brain, the tapestry is torn and bloodied before him. He wants to ask what’s happening, how is the tapestry damaged, but he can’t breathe out to forms the word. He can’t feel his body. He can only feel the searing pain, and the warm blood trickling down the side of his mouth.  
  
Genji’s knees give out first, slamming into the ground in a way he knows should be painful but he can’t feel it. He falls back, feeling a surge of warm wetness under him that he knows is his own blood.   
  
Hanzo is walking away. Genji wants to feel pain. He wants to feel death coming upon him. He wants to taste dying words.   
  
Instead he feels rage. Rage like he’s never felt. _You’ve killed your brother, Hanzo_. He thinks. _I’m going to find a way to make this follow you. I promise._  
  
_Pain. Pain. Pain. Blue eyes, bright lights, loud voices, more pain, pain. New sensations. New pain. Metal creeping into the pores of his body, the touch of a cold gloved hand._  
  
The world never goes black. He wakes up.


End file.
